


The light to my darkness

by Michaelgavinfreejones



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Blind Character, Gaming, Gay Male Character, M/M, Male Homosexuality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-08 10:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michaelgavinfreejones/pseuds/Michaelgavinfreejones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael is alone in the darkness of the world. He's lost, alone, and has nothing. He's just a body in the darkness of his world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

There's something inside of me that's telling me to run, to get the fuck out of here before it's too late. To find some source of light and break free from this black hell. But I can't do that. No, because running would be dangerous, light is impossible and so is breaking out of the dark. I'm here forever, alone.

"Michael!" A woman's voice calls out. She continues to call out my name, and her voice is growing closer with each yell. What could she possibly want? 

"Michael get down here right now! You'll be late for school!"

"Fucking christ mom okay!" Of course, another day of school where you walk around with a fucking stick and can't see shit. Another day where you sit there, reading from little fucking dots on your 'special piece of paper,' and write with a loud fucking typewriter. 

I grab the clothes my mom put out for me that night and change, not caring if the shirt is backwards or inside out. Of course my mom would make sure that wouldn't happen. I grab my walking stick and finally make my way down the stairs, only to stumble and nearly fall every few feet.

"Are you going to eat before you go?" My mother asks, holding out a plate of eggs and toast. I could tell she was holding it out for me since the smell was so strong near my nose.

"Yeah sure." I answer with little expression, grabbing the plate and finding my way to the table. Only good thing about having no sight is that my other senses are better, but that can also be very fucking annoying as well. Sometimes I just want to be normal.

"How was your sleep honey?" My mother asks, coming closer to me as I eat.

"Same as always. Just plain black like every day." My reply was muffled with my mouth being full of eggs. 

The conversation slowed down after that, and I have to say I was pretty happy. Today seemed like it was going to be a bad one, and because of that I was in no mood to talk to anyone. Thank god my mom picks up hints well, or this house might roar in endless fights. It used to be like that actually, before the accident. Maybe that's why we don't fight that much anymore, maybe my mom feels bad for me so she just let's me bitch and complain. Truthfully, I don't want the fighting or the pity, I want everything to be normal.  
*  
I finally find the stupid door to the school and make my way in. Some kids trip over my walking stick, making me lose my direction as usual, some kids come by and give me pity as usual, and some kids push me down a hall which makes me completely lost, as fucking usual.

When I finally get someone to help me find my way to class, I open the door, only to find the teacher greeting me in the worst way possible.

"Mr. Jones, late again I see. You know, you can't use your blindsight as an excuse every single day." I hate her, I really fucking hate her.

"You do know I can't see shit right? Everything is fucking pitch black, so yeah, I have to use my blindsight as an excuse for-"

"Just get in your seat Jones, we don't have all day." And just like that my day is ruined. After 10 minutes of me bumping into people's desks, and swearing at people pushing me over, I find my seat with the type writer attached and take my seat.

The lessons where long today, no idea why but it was ridiculous. I end up getting a massive headache from this goddamn type writer, and I'm sure everyone else is too. I kind of feel bad, but it's technically not my fault, it's the asshole drive who took my sight away three years ago. That asshole is the one to blame for all of this.

"Jones, can you keep the clicking to a minimum please? Some people here are trying to concentrate." Ms.Harper says in a scolding tone from across the room. It's moments like this were I question why I even bother coming to school anymore.

"I'm sorry I'm trying to get good grades here!" I yell out while throwing my hands in the air. Everyone here pisses me off to no end.

"Mr. Jones, don't yell at me I'm trying keep everyone on the same page here."

"Well clearly you don't want me on that same fucking page!" I hate it here. I want to leave and never come back. Why do I even bother coming anymore? Why can't I just lay in my room and rot away already?

Of course that can't happen though. I have to live through my life, and live through these obstacles. I've been trying, but fuck is it ever hard and these assholes don't really make it easier either. 

It get's quiet again after a few minutes. I don't bother typing and more and just sit there in my dark place in silence. Sometimes the darkness makes me feel completely numb, almost like I'm falling asleep even though I know I'm not. 

When the bell rings it's like angels singing in my ears. I can finally go home, go back to my room and forget about the world. And that's exactly what I did when I hopped out of my dad's car.

I don't say hello to my mom, or to anyone else in the room hearing as we have some company over. I don't make a single sound to anyone. I just walk up to my room and lay flat on my bed, waiting for the next day full of hell to begin.


	2. Chapter 2

I actually made it into class on time today. I kind of helped that I left fucking thirty minutes early but what ever. You gotta do what you gotta do right? Well even though I'm on time, my goddamned teacher still finds a way to be pissed off at me.

"Mr. Jones, why are you able to come in early today and not everyday?" Ms. Harper says in her whiny, bitch voice. I don't bother replying and just take my seat as quickly as possible before the rush of kids come in. 

And the shit day starts. The crowd of kids, loud chatter, things being thrown my direction. It's all normal and I fucking hate it. I have two years left in this hell hole, and truthfully I have no clue if I'll even make it out of here in one piece. 

There was a few minutes of silence until I heard Ms. Harper standfrom her desk and clearing her throat."Class we have a new student. He moved here all the way from oxfordshire in the UK." A british kid huh? This is new. "Everyone meet Gavin Free."

_"Free? What kind of name is Free?"_

_"Who the hell names their kid Gavin Free? Poor guy."_

_"Free huh? That's fucking ridiculous!"_

The teasing already starts, poor guy hasn't even lasted a full minute. But then again everyone new gets teased the first time they come into this class. After a few days he'll be the guy everyone wants to date and want to be friends with. Knowing this gives me a slight pain in my chest. I don't know why exactly, I already know no one wants to be friends with a blind kid.

The teacher tells the guy to sit in the empty seat next to mine, and by the sounds of it h did just that. He was silent for a few minutes until everyone began to go about their business, that's when he decided to speak.

"Hello there. The names Gavin, what's yours?" I could tell her was talking in my direction, but I wasn't overly sure.

"If your talking to me you'll have to actually say that, since I can't see you facing my direction." I heard the guy's giggle which caused me to panic a bit. Maybe he wasn't actually talking to me. I should of known that anyway.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you were blind. You are right? That's why you have a typewriter? I'm sorry if that seems rude to ask, I'm just curious.To be honest, if you are blind that's pretty top! I mean... Maybe it's not, I wouldn't actually know myself... I mean..." The guy kept rambling on and on! This literally went on for a few more minutes. The only reason I wasn't replying was because I was trying to see how long this guy could go on for. This has been the most entertaining thing that's happened in a while.

"Dude, its fine. Yes I'm blind and no it's not rude to ask. Man you can really ramble on when your nervous huh?" I gave a little laugh in my reply, hoping to settle this guy's nerves.

"Oh right, okay sorry about that." Gavin laughed back, "What's it like?"

"Its hell..." I stopped for a moment, sighing deeply before continuing, "It's always dark. You can't see anything but black. Well, some people have it easy and can at least see some sort of shadowed shapes, but not me. It's just pure blackness everywhere I go." 

"Well it can't be all that bad."

"What? How the hell can it not be 'that bad'"

"Well I mean..." Gavin paused for a while. He probably wasn't prepared for my sort of reaction. "Your other senses are heightened now right? So like... your sense of touch, smell, and hearing are probably really great now, right?"

"Well... Yeah but it's not all the special Gavin. I'd rather have sight than anything else."

Our conversation died down after a while. It was nice to have some sort of conversation with someone who didn't pick on me about my lack of eyesight. It was only until the last bell rang when Gavin spoke up again.

"Want to hangout?" He asked with a bit too much excitement in his voice.

"Um... yeah sure. We'll have to go to my place first so I can let my mom know if that's okay."

"Yeah that sounds great!" Gavin's excitement continued to grow. I'm not sure why he was so excited about this, but it was nice to have at least someone interested in getting to know me.

*

"Mom?!" I yell out, entering the house with Gavin right behind me, at least I think he is. "I'm going to hang out with a friend I'll be back later!" I heard some sort of happy 'okay' before closing the door behind me. 

"So where too Micool?" Gavin asked with- wait, Micool? Did he really just say Micool? "Micool?"

"Why are you saying my name like that?" I tried not to laugh at first, but the accent on top of the weird way of saying my name was become way too funny.

"Like what Micool?" That drew me off the edge, I started to laugh and I really hoped it wasn't making the poor guy feel bad.

"  _'Like what Micool?'_  " I mock back in a bad accent.

"Aw I don't sound like that!" 

"You kind of do Gavin, it's fucking great." I settle my laugh, catching my breath. "hey... Is it weird to ask if I can hold on to your arm? It's just a lot easier to walk with you like that."

"Nah go ahead Micool, I don't care." With his okay I folded away my walking stick and latched my arm onto his. We started walking for a while, and it soon occurred to me that I had no clue where we were going.

"Gavin? Just where are we going exactly?" I hate surprises.

"It's a surprise Micool." I really fucking hate surprises. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Watch your step Micool!" Gavin chimes as I heard stairs in front of him. I still have no clue where we are going, but since there are stairs I'm guessing it's his place or the library, something stupid like that.

"Seriously Gavin, where are you taking me?" My annoyance was starting to grow a bit. I never trust anyone with surprises, especially if they are taking me somewhere. 

"Shush, and watch your step! Hi mom!" Gavin yelled out. He could of just said his place. What was the big surprise in that? "Tada!"

"Gavin..." I sighed deeply, " I don't know what you are presenting me with! I'm blind!" My anger seemed to amuse Gavin as he started to laugh out loud.

"Right well, this is my room!" He said in a presenting voice. Does this guy not get the point of blindness?

"Gavin..."

"I know I know! I'm going to describe it to you silly!" Hes... what? "So to the right is my bed, its a bit bigger than a double and has blue covers. Do you remember what blue is Micool? Anyway..." Gavin went on and on for a good half an hour, describing each little area of his room. 

By the sounds of it, it was a medium sized place with walls painted a very light blue, almost white. There's a large window at the back of the room with a build in sitting area on it. There's a small t.v. in the left corner from the window, and a computer beside it. There's not much left besides little objects scattered around.

I had to admit, it was a bit annoying at first, but now it was more entertaining, hearing him squeal at a few things he enjoyed about his room, describing the finest detail of the smallest item. It was kind of... cute.

"You room sounds pretty nice Gavin." I felt a smile harden on my face. I wasn't sure why this was making me so happy. Maybe the fact that someone actually took the time to describe the scenery to the finest detail for me, so I can share the view with them. 

"Yeah it is. It's way better than the one I had in England really." As Gavin began to talk, I felt him walk me over and push me on something soft so I can sit. I heard him laugh slightly, I guess I had a questionable look on my face when I sat down. "Don't worry, it's just the bed."

"Yeah I know that..." I felt behind my back before laying down completely, making sure I wouldn't lay on anything he didn't want me too. "Dude, this is bed is great!"

"Yeah? I don't sleep on it much."

"What? Why not!" How could someone not sleep on this bed? It felt like I was laying on a god damn cloud!

"I usually sleep three or four hours at night if I'm lucky. I'm quite used to it really. My parents actually bought me that bed hoping it would help me sleep better, but it truthfully made difference." I heard Gavin let out a soft sigh before sitting on something near me. 

"Insomnia huh? I had that pretty bad myself. " I thought back for a moment, remembering the awful nights of tired eyes unable to close. How can Gavin last so long with little sleep?

I felt the weight shift to my right drastically. I thought Gavin sat down, but was clearly mistaken when I felt his head rest gently on my outstretched arm. 

"Huh?" I asked, tilting my head lightly at the sudden action.

"Oh s-sorry.. I 'll over." As he said this Gavin began to move away from my arm. 

"No, it's... it's okay. I don't care really." I felt my face flush a bit, and I was really hoping it wasn't too noticeable. I smiled, feeling the weight return to my arm, but instead of the middle like last time, Gavin's head was more close to my shoulder, if not practically on it.

"Thanks Micool." He said in a slight whisper. I laid there in silence, enjoying the peace and quite that flowed over us. 

After a few minutes I felt Gavin curl up closer to my chest, and I happily allowed it, wrapping the arm that was under him around his shoulders. I wasn't sure how long it was after that, but I soon fell asleep taking over. There was something about Gavin that made me feel wanted and safe. I've only met this guy for a day, but even in that short amount of time I already feel so drawn to him. Well drawn seems a but strong for the moment, but so far I like it.

A few hours of peaceful sleep soon ended with the sharp vibration of my cellphone.  _'shit'_  I thought while carefully digging through my pocket, trying hard not to wake up Gavin. I felt the number pad over until I felt the small bump of the off button, and hurried my thumb over to the other side and answered with a whisper. "Hello?"

"Michael! Do you understand what time it is?! It is 10:30 in the god damn night! Do you realize how worried I am over here? When you're out you are supposed to phone me every couple of hours in case you get pushed out in the middle of no where, do you realize how worried I was?!" My mom started yelling through the phone after answering. Shit, I can't believe I forgot to phone her!

"Mom I'm sorry! I kind of... fell asleep. I know that's a lame excuse but-"

"Oh..." Her voice suddenly became calm again. "Are you still with him? Your friend you said?"

"Um... Yeah. We kind of laid down and fell asleep. I'm sorry." I was never a suck-up to anyone but my mom, or at least at most times. Since we used to fight a lot in the past I always try my hardest now to stop it from happening.

"Hm..." My mom paused for a while, probably in thought about something. "Alright, well there isn't really anyway for you to get here until tomorrow... Is that okay with you?"

Shit that was... Fairly easy. "um yeah, that's alright. Thanks mom." We said our goodbyes and hung up. I was truthfully expecting a much larger argument then that... If that was even considered one. I wonder why she lightened up so quickly like that. I just shrugged it off for now and decided to get back to sleep. I had a feeling tomorrow was going to be very interesting. 


	4. Chapter 4

"Psst." There was a weird sound coming from my right ear. What the hell was that? "Psst Micool!"

"Oh..." I sighed slightly and let out a large yawn. "Hey Gavin. What time is it?"

"Almost lunch. Good thing it's saturday, I couldn't wake you up this morning, you looked too adorable all snuggled up to me." Gavin let out a giggle before getting out of the bed.

"W-wait what?" I felt my face burn up from the comment he gave. "I'm not adorable Gavin! And I sure as well know I didn't snuggle up to you." I sat up in the bed, but didn't move out of it quite yet.

"You were kind of snoring too, all through out the bloody night! You are a pretty heavy sleeper!" Gavin let out a light laugh before laying his head on my lap. I jumped a bit as he did this, wondering at first what he was doing.

"I don't snore Gavin, now I know, in fact, that you are lying." I sighed, leaning my head against the wall behind me. 

Gavin laughed for a bit before going quite. It was a comfortable silence that lasted for about 10 minutes before Gavin started making some grunting noise. When I didn't reply to the noise he started doing it louder and louder until I became utterly annoyed.

"Gavin! Why are you making those noises?!" I yelled out.

"I'm bored! There's never anything to do on a saturday! Lets go do something Micool." 

I gave another long sigh before thinking. It was getting quite boring around here, but I didn't know my way around town without sight, and being that Gavin was new here, he didn't really know the place either.

"Well... What do you want to do? I don't know the place without sight, and you just plain out don't know the place."

Gavin was silent for a while, probably thinking of what to do, but I knew he had nothing. What new person knows what to do in a new city? Slim to none.

"I have no clue... We can play some video games!" Gavin's head jumped a bit in my lap in excitement. 

I let out a long sigh, shaking my head. "Gavin how can I play video games? I'm blind... Like I said about a thousand times these past two days!" I didn't know where to put my arms anymore and decided to lay my right one on his stomach. So far Gavin didn't seem to mind that.

"Well of course you can! I can guide you the way in the video! It'll be fun!" I felt gavin grab my hand while raising himself from my lap. Me pulled me somewhere with a television and sat me down on a bean bag chair while placing a controller in my hands.

"Gavin this is ridiculous..." I sighed, feeling around the controller to recognize the buttons, which didn't help since they were all smooth. 

"Here," Gavin led my finger to different buttons, telling me which on was which. "We are going to play something a little easy for lack of sight. Some street fighter thing! You only have to move forward and bash a lot of buttons." Gavin giggled in delight of his choice of game.

"Oh yeah, I played that before the accident. It's alright I guess." I really didn't have much choice in the game. I was already missing Halo and other first person shooters. These easier games weren't really my thing, but again I didn't have much choice.

"Alright! I'm first so I'm on the left I think, and you're on the right. Just move your character to the left and bash a few buttons."

I laughed and nodded. "Better not go easy on me just because I have to sight okay? And don't lie to me either! If you win and say I won I will find out and I will have a rematch!"

"Okay Micool," Gavins voice with calm but happy, "Whatever you say."

~~

We played for a good hour. Apparently I won three times and Gavin won five. That was no surprise, but it did shock me that I even one once. It was actually a lot of fun too, Gavin would yell out if he hit me so I would know, and then he would yell out defeat when I would hit him. It was nice to have someone act as my eyes for a while.

"For a blind guy you sure know how to play!" Gavin dropped his controller after defeating me for the last time and let out a successful sigh.

"I wasn't always blind! How many times do I have to tell you that! Besides, these games are easy, eyesight or not!" I laughed, dropping my controller as well and laying back against the beaned chair.

"Let's go out... Like on a date some time." Gavin said out of the clear blue, causing me to cough on my own saliva.

"G-Gavin! We just met like, what, yesterday? A day before? Don't you think that's rushing a little?" I had to admit though, the thought wasn't overly bad, but rushing it was the part that scared me the most. "I mean... The thoughts not bad but... Rushing it..."

Gavin chuckled for a while then let out a pleasant sigh. I felt his head fall on my stomach and I felt heat grow on my face. "I know. Just give it a thought yeah? I didn't necessarily mean this very second, I just wanted to have that thought in your head." Well he succeeded, that thought was definitely in my head now. Smart bastard.

"Right well, the thoughts there. Happy?"

"Very!" We bother laughed in a slight nervous way before growing silent again. Sometimes it was just nice to have this, to be silent with someone nearby. It was like you're alone, but you really weren't, and for some reason that felt pretty great.

"I like you Micool." 

I laughed lightly, feeling a smile grow on my face. "Yeah, I like you too Gav."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little longer ^_^ yay! Sorry it took so long to write. I had trouble ending the chapter for some reason. Sorry for any mistakes. Enjoy~

"And move your hand over here Gavin. These bumps say 'In the morning,' you feel that?" It's been a few days now since Gavin practically asked me out, and so far things have been great. I said I wanted to make things slow and he seemed fine with that.

"I don't see how that says 'in the morning' Micool." Gavin sighed, nearly in defeat with learning braille. 

"Do you purposefully say my name like that?" I usually always chuckled when Gavin said my name. It was pretty ridiculous, especially with that accent.

"Like what Micool?"

"Like that! Like my-cool."

"It's the accent!" Gavin groaned in defeat while I sat back and laughed. It was great teasing him.

While Gavin gave up on Braille I decided to keep reading anyway while he went to fuck around with something else that instantly lost my interest. 

The book I had held old poems that I have never heard of before I learned Braille. They were pretty deep. Some of them dark and sinister, while others full of happy love stuff. They were all pretty cool to be honest.

After a few hours of reading my stomach started to growl and I sighed deeply in reply. "I miss cooking so much..." I closed my book and began to hold my knees close to my chest. 

"You can still cook Micool! You shouldn't cripple yourself just because you can't see." Gavin said in a scolding manner. I've never heard him sound so serious before, it was... almost weird.

"Oh yeah, so I'm going to walk into the kitchen, grab a frying pan, eggs, bell peppers, onions, salt and pepper, and then start magically cooking a grade A omlette with no eye sight? Thanks Gavin, but I can't do that anymore." I sighed silently into my legs. I used to cook all the time, and even came up with little recipes myself. It kind of crushed something inside of me when I realized I couldn't do those things anymore.

"Yes! Yes you can! Here, I'll show you." Gavin said while grabbing my arm, dragging me into the kitchen. "Okay, so you said... Eggs... Peppers..."

"Green onions, salt and pepper. But Gavin I-"

"Got them here!" Gavin slammed ingredients into the table top near me. The loud sound they made in contact with the surface nearly made me jump.

"Jesus christ! Be careful with that stuff!" I caught my breath from the sudden excitement while Gavin giggled at my reaction.

"Come on, I already have the oven heated. What things do you need?" Gavin cheered happily. I couldn't believe he had this much hope in a blind man's cooking.

"Um... Get me a bowl, milk and a spoon... also a cutting board and a knife." I knew I couldn't win in this, so I was going to prove Gavin that I really couldn't cook anymore. "You're going ot have to lead me to everything by the way. I'm still using you as my eyes." 

"Alright, sounds good to me my boy." Gavin started scattering through things, making loud noises as he did. "Okay, here." He grabbed my hand, leading me to a surface with a board, knife, and the food I needed to cut.

I took a while but once I started getting into the rhythm, chopping up the peppers and onions wasn't actually that hard. I pressed my hand on the food item, feeling the amount I wanted to chop and then just simply chopped it. It made me smiling thinking that maybe this wouldn't be that hard after all. Maybe Gavin was right.

"Okay, now the eggs and bowl are half a foot to your left. The I didn't give you a spoon, there's a whisk in the bowl." Gavin directed in a very serious tone. It sounded like he was dead serious on guiding me in this goal.

I carefully felt the bowl and began cracking the eggs. I was surprised how easy it actually was; but then again it was only eggs, anyone can crack eggs with their eyes closed. It didn't really matter though, I'm still cooking and that's really all that counted at the moment.

"Okay, now that everything is combined, go over to the oven. it's about five feet to your left. The frying pan is in the bottom right corner nearest to you." Gavin said happily. He really had high hopes for my blind cooking skills, and it was really boosting my ego a bit.

I grabbed the bowl and walked closer to where Gavin said the oven would be. I started to feel the heat and decided I was in the right area. I then raised the bowl a bit in front of me and began to pour out the egg mix, expecting to hear the satisfying sizzle of the pan, but no, instead of hearing the wonderful sizzle of success, I felt the sticky egg yolk pour onto my legs and feet.

"Fuck!" In surprise I dropped the bowl down, throwing my hands down with it. My left hand fell into the pan, burning it badly. "Fuck!" I pulled it out and fell backwards, flat on my ass.

"Crap! Micool!" I heard Gavin rush over then pausing at the sight of what I would expect to be the worst mess ever. "Micool are you okay?"

I didn't respond for a while. I wasn't sure how to feel really. I was right, I couldn't even make the simplest foods anymore. It was an omelette, a stupid, easy omelette and I fucked it up. I couldn't even pour the damn liquid in the pan! "I think I need ice for my hand." I didn't say much after that.

"Micool..."

"It's fine... I had it coming. I shouldn't of boosted my hopes up so high."My voice sounded slightly shaky, highly disappointed in myself. 

"We can try again Micool. I should of seen if you were in the right place or not, it was my fault really." Gavin spoke while running around getting ice and bandages for my hand. It was sweet of him to try and take some of the blame, but I knew it was my fault. "Let's go back to my room and I'll clean this up okay?"

"Yeah..." I felt like my mood was dropping more and more as Gavin continued to speak,"Let's do that." I frowned in my reply just as Gavin grabbed my arm and helped me up. 

~

After a while Gavin came back into his room and sat on his bed next to me. I curled myself up on my side waiting for him to return, but now that I was in my sort of fetal position I couldn't feel myself getting out of it any time soon. I'm sure Gavin knew that too, as he didn't say a single word and made my head rest comfortably on his lap.

We stayed like this for a while, me curled up, using Gavin's legs as a pillow, and Gavin sitting there, threading his fingers gently through my curls. It was nice and relaxing and I could almost feel myself drifting to sleep from his contact.

"Why did it upset you?" Gavin asked in a whispered voice.

"What?" 

"When you spilled the eggs... Why did it upset you this much?" Gavin almost sounded upset himself. 

"Well..." I sighed, "I guess it kind of proved that I can't even do the simplest tasks. Cooking should be easy, something almost anyone with experience can do with their eyes closed, and there I go fucking it up."

I felt Gavin lean down to press his forehead to the side of mine. "But Micool, you say you can't do the simplest tasks, but yet you're doing one of the hardest ones right now." 

"What?" 

"Well..." Gavin wrapped his arms around my torso, lifting me up slightly so I could rest against his chest. "You're living Micool, and truthfully, that is one of the hardest tasks to accomplish."

He was right. I guess I shouldn't complain too much about some stupid eggs. I may be blind but I'm still living. 

"You're right..." I said, sighing into Gavin's shoulder. "At least I'm living."


	6. Chapter 6

The next few days weren't my best. When school came back around on Monday everything sort of just went down hill. The kids seemed worse then before, a kid ever tripped me and kicked my walking stick away from my reach, only realizing a few minutes later it was only a few inches away from me. Even though I was getting it rough, Gavin was there to help me and that was enough to keep me going at least for now.

"Psst..." My head twitched at the sudden nice in my ear. "Micool." and then a smile crept on my face when I knew it was Gavin's voice.

"What do you want idiot?" I asked, happy to hear a nice voice instead of a judgmental shit-head one.

"I'm leaving soon. I have an appointment today. You going to be okay going home? I'm really sorry, I forgot to mention it to you until now." Gavin's voice went shaky and full of worry.

Shit, I knew I couldn't get a ride today, both of my parents where working. It's not like it's difficult to get to my place, it's basically a straight walk, around 3 blocks before I have to turn left, then around 50 steps before I'm at my house. It's not too hard, but I always feel anxious walking home alone.

"Micool?"

"hmm?" Shit, I guess I haven't asnwered him yet. "Nah, I'll be alright. I'm sure one of my folks can pick me up." I lied. I didn't want Gavin to worry about me walking home alone. Besides, that would be a stupid thing to worry about.

"Alright, good. Sorry again my boi." Gavin said, sounding more relieved.

"It's fine, my boi."

~

Fuck, fuck, fuck! I thought it was the third block, but since I didn't have to count fucking blocks when walking recently I forgot! I'm down the third block, I counted 50 and ended up at a house where a very lovely couple told me to fuck off. I'm trying almost every house, some folks with sympathetic voices, and some just not answering. I have no idea were the fuck I am, and I'm pretty suck I've been out for a good few hours. Fuck, why did my parents have to work?!

I found a curb near the road and sat on the grass. I feel like a fucking idiot. Maybe it was the third block, but I turned down the wrong side when getting out of the school? No, no I know for sure I leave to the left. Fuck, this fucking sucks! I don't even know if it's getting late or not. What if my parents get home and find I'm not there? Well, at least then I'll be found.

As time passed I began to feel a few raindrops fall. I didn't really care, there's no where I could go since I'm blind and always in the darkness.

"Hello?!" My eyes widened at the sudden yell. "Who's out there?!" and then I sighed in a huge fucking relief when I realized that voice had that oh so familiar accent.

"Gavin? Please tell me that's actually you!" 

"Bloody hell it is! What are you doing?" Gavin yelled, running up from behind me. So I guess that's where I was.

"I kind of... well... I don't know my way home." I sighed in disbelief. I couldn't believe how stupid I was.

I heard Gavin give the same disappointment sigh as a car door unlocked and opened. "Hope in... We'll give you a ride home."

I did as he told and buckled my self in. Gavin seemed pretty upset with me, especially seeing as he hasn't said a word the whole ride to my house. The only words I heard him say were "he lives here" and that was all. No good bye, no question about if I was okay or even a sound of my acknowledgement . It seemed strange how this upset him so much. 

Gavin was quiet for the rest of the week. I'd try talk to him but he'd only glance at me, or ignore me all together. I felt a sharp pain in my chest when ever this happened, and decided to stop talking to him all together until he was out of his funk. It got me thinking though, did I do something else to make him this upset? Why was lying to him about having a ride making him this mad?

~

"Michael what did you do?!" The teacher yells after my type writer falls to the floor. Some asshole came and knocked it over, and from the sounds it made, it smashed into thousands of pieces.

"I didn't do shit! Some asshole pushed it off!" i yelled, pure anger rushing through me now. What the hell was she thinking? Why the fuck would I knock over my own type writer, the thing I need to help me pass school?!

"Who did it then?" She ashed, snickering to herself as she saw my rage fume higher. "I think you need to go to the office"

"Are you fucking serious? Why the fuck should I go to the fucking office?! I don't even know were that is!" I began to feel tears fall from my eyes. I've had enough of this place. No one likes me, my only friend hates me. I'm alone again. I guess it was just a matter of time. I shouldn't of gotten used to it.

"M-Micool..?" I heard that familiar accent silently call in worry. I was too upset to pay attention or to even respond. 

"Michael I don't care were you go, I just don't want you here. You better find the door and leave, or I'll have to phone down the principle."

I got up from my seat, tears still falling down, creating harsh wet streams on my cheeks. I quickly wiped them away before grabbing my stick and begging to walk off. It was only then that someone tripped me over, taking my stick before I hit the ground.

"Can't go to the office without this handy thing. Looks like you're going to have to crawl there." A boy said, laughing in his glory at the sight of my weakness. I wish it was only then that they stopped and let me go, but it wasn't. I heard the door slam shut, most likely the teacher leaving the room, causing hell to break loose all over me.

I felt a hard boot hit my gut, sending me down on my side and making me yelp out in pain. Before I could get up or even catch my lost breathe, another foot slammed in the back of my head, followed by fists pounding into my face, side, back and stomach. I could feel myself scream but I couldn't hear anything. Everything was going numb and I was sure I was going to pass out soon until everything soon stopped. 

I felt arms soon wrapping themselves around my body, lifting me up part way. My beaten side was now pressed against another body, and as soon as it made contact I could feel myself shaking violently.

"Micool..." I heard faintly in the background. "Micool, I'm so sorry, please open your eyes Micool..." I did what the voice told me, though it made no difference in my vision. "Bloody hell you're awake!" I still couldn't respond to the voice, it still hurt to breathe and move. 

"I'm getting you out of here Micool." Was the last thing I heard before blacking out completely.


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up with the sound of beeping in my ears, my guess was that Gavin dragged me to the hospital. I wasn't sure the time of day, or even what day it was when I woke up. I was sure I was out for a while since everything was stuff, but that could also be from the beating.

"Micool? Are you awake?" I heard Gavin's voice whisper from beside the bed.

"Y-yeah... What time is it?" I asked, my voice . They really took the shit ou of me.

"It's almost noon... Bloody hell Michael, I'm so sorry! I was being a real jerk this week, and it wasn't your fault I swear. My family is having issues and then I saw you sitting in the rain and for some reason that made me mad, but really I was just mad at everyone, and now here! I should f jumped in sooner, it happened so fast I didn't know what happened and-"

I reached out, touching Gavin's hand to make him stop. "I don't blame you, you had nothing to do with the beating."

Gavin sighed at my touch. "I know I just... Feel the blame for not stopping it sooner. God damn Micool, the teacher walked in and just watched! Once I broke it up the principal walked in, he fired our teacher for being a stand by watcher and not helping.. We're getting a new teacher by the end of the week.

My breath hitched in my chest for a moment, "A new teacher? Do you... Did they say if they are going to be good?"

Gavin chuckled, taking my hand in his, "The principal said she's one of the best."

A rush of relief pushed through me like a cannon. Maybe now the ids will get off my back. "you'll have to describe her for me when I get out of here."

"No problem, I'm already used to being your eyes. Also, the doctor sad you should be out by tomorrow, they just want to make sure you don't have anything too serious." He gave my hand a gentle squeeze. "Does anything hurt?"

"My face and rubs, that's pretty much it.' I said with a laugh. 

We both laughed for a while. It really hurt, but it also felt good at the same time.

~

"hello class! I'm Ms.Tuggey, I'll be your new teacher for the rest of the year!"

"Oh Micool! She looks so lovely!" Gavin squealed in my ear."

"Careful Gavin, am technically your boyfriend, no googly eyes on girls." I smirked listening to Gavin scowl.

"I have a couple of rules," Ms . Tuggey began, "One, try not to swear too much, two, don't make fun of someone or harass them, I  **will**  kick you out of my class for that."

"Gavin reached over, beginning to shake me lightly. "Oh Micool! She seems really nice!" He seemed more excited about this then I was.

"Yeah," I said with a laugh, "We finally have a good one." 


	8. Chapter 8

After school, Gavin walked me home, making sure to tell me each exact direction incase i had to go home alone again. It was a nice walk full of laughter and chatter. We made sure to take out time to just enjoy eachothers presence.

"Wait!" Gavin yelled out of the blue, stopping us from our walk. "You said today we're tenacly boyfriends. DOes that mean you really want to? You want to do this?"

I laughed as I felt my face heat up, I forgot I had said that. "Yeah, I really want this.I really want to be your boyfriend."

Without any extra reply, Gavin pulled me in close, smashing his lips to mine. It was so sudden and quick that it caught be off guard at first, but soon after I felted in his touch, kissing him back. We stayed like that, kissing on what I had thought was cement, and after a while we finally parted. 

We continued our walk, holding each others hands instead of arms. It felt great to be his. I was his.

~

"Do I really need to get my eyes tested? Im blind, what are they going to say? That I'm more blind?"

"Michael, the doctors said you need annual check ups. It'll be over before you know it." My mom says, patting down my curls.

"But they do cat scans don't they? I don't like those." I whined.

"If you want your boyfriend to come for comfort you can call him real quick before we leave." SHe taunted, trying to get under my skin at this point. My mom and i had a weird relationship like that, always trying to get under each other's skin.

I sighed, "No, what ever let's just get this over with."

~

The noises from the machine make me nervous, but I continued to stay still as they instructed. It takes longer than usual, but I was insured everything would be fine. That's when I felt the table slide.

"You might want to come with us Michael." One of the doctors say, holding my arm now for guidance. I made no reply as nerves began to strike me..

"Mrs Jones, Michael, we'd like to take some tests on Michael's eyes. We're going to do a special kind of scan. There was something in the cat scan that shouldn't be there. It wasn't in the brain area, just below, and we want to make sure it's nothing cancerous."

As the doctor spoke I began to feel nervous. "Have you felt any weird sort of pressure in or around your eye area?" The doctor asks, I nod. " Alright. Have you experienced any sort of dizziness or lightheadedness?" He continues and I continue to nod, though they weren't bad I Thought it was still necessary to tell. 

There was a sudden fall of silence before the doctor leads me into the next room to do an extra scanning, and I stayed perfectly still as usual. I stayed there until the doctor walked over, escorting me back into the waiting room with my mother. We waited there, unable to speak, we were both to nervous to have any full length of conversation.

"Alright," The doctor spoke after a good hour and a half of waiting.

"Michael, Mrs. Jones, I'm sorry to inform you but Michael does have a tumor connecting both of hi eye sockets. We are going to walk to run more tests, see if he's allergic to any medication, then in a few months we want you, Michael, to come in for operation."

I felt empty all of the sudden, like my world was starting to crumble under my body weight. "S-so... So I have... cancer." I said hesitant but bluntly, trying to hide my tears that so desperately wanted to flow.

"Yes, but we are able to operate. It has grown to quite some size and we want to make sure it hasn't spread anywhere. As far as the recent cat scan we know it hasn't spread to the brain so there's no worries there. Other than that we want to make sure it hasn't spread anywhere else. After the operation we want to send you back here for a few more cat scans to make sure." The doctor continued to say.

I wasn't sure if I should be happy that they could operate, or devastated that I did infact have cancer. "We'll call you when we are able to operate. It shouldn't be too long, maybe in a month at best. But for now you are free to go home. Here," I heard him shuffle a piece of paper, assuming my mother grabbed it from him. "It's a prescription for medication I want you to take. I don't want that thing growing by the time we have operation." After that we thanked him and left.

As soon as we got into the car I couldn't help the tears that wanted to come out. My first thought was to make a call. I quickly pawed my pockets and retrieved the phone, pressing number one for quick dial to Gavin. I began to weep harder as I heard the other side pick up.

"M-Micool? Micool! What's wrong!" Gavin asked, frantic worry in his voice.

"Gav I-I ..." I choked back my tears long enough to finish my reply. "I have cancer!"


End file.
